


Love Virtually

by beginsalie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Letter fic, M/M, Online Friendship, Seungmin is a myday, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, bang chan and changbin are dating, seungbin banter, they communicate through email
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginsalie/pseuds/beginsalie
Summary: Kim Seungmin doesn't really respond when a stranger emails him for the first time. But three emails later, when three months pass by and he's tired enough, he thinks about it. Is it a joke? He guesses he's about to find out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin (past), Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Love Virtually

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first stray kids chaptered fic i ever post so please be gentle and patient with me! i'm really excited about this one since i love seungbin and i've been wanting to write about them but i don't really know when i will be updating, even though i will try my best to be constant. i hope you enjoy a lot, just like i am!
> 
> this work is based on love virtually by daniel glattauer. everything will obviously change to fit seungbin but that's where the main idea came from!
> 
> you can find me on my [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/beginsalie);  
> on my [main twitter](https://twitter.com/bychaeng);  
> and on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/beginsalie) if you have any question ♡

_5 June_

**Subject: My demos**

I’m only emailing you (and I’m very aware you told me this email was only for emergencies because it’s a private one) because your boss won’t answer me and it’s been a whole month. I just want to know if my demos are useful for you guys. It would be, you know, dope, to get an answer. I would have already known something if Chris wouldn’t have disappeared off the face of the Earth, but he did. Anyways, it’s not my intention to bother busy artists like you. Just, please, get someone to email me back.

Best wishes,

S.C.B

_Fourteen days later_

**Subject: My demos**

I’m writing to this email only because I’m tired of trying to get in contact with JYP himself and nobody tells me if the works I’ve sent you are good or useful for you guys. I hope someone can answer me back.

Regards,

S.C.B

_Twenty eight days later_

**Subject: My demos**

Dear DAY6 from JYP Entertainment,

Are you purposely ignoring me? Were my demos that bad you can’t even tell me to my face? Because if so, let me tell you I can handle it. I’m a big boy. At least have the courage to tell me I’m not hired!

All the best,

S.C.B

_Three minutes later_

**Re:**

Can you please stop sending me these emails? I wouldn’t think someone would be this bored to prank a DAY6 fan but you have been here for three months.

_Five minutes later_

**Re:**

Excuse me? Look, Chris told me you would probably answer me nicely if I asked you directly but I can see that’s not the case… If you are really going to try to distract me and make me think this is not really you, quit it. It’s not funny and I will not fall for it. If you seriously think my demos are that bad you can’t even show your faces, at least tell your boss to email me! Really? And to think I liked you… This is such a disappointment… You might not like my work and that’s okay, but I worked hard!

_Eight minutes later_

**Re:**

What are you even talking about? I don’t know what these demos are. This is youngkbestboy@gmail.com, I don’t know if you are aware… I think you have mistaken me with someone else. I have an international email. Maybe you want to email the korean one.

_Four minutes later_

**Re:**

I am deeply sorry. You are absolutely right. I apologize for my ranting all these months. Please, forget about all of this. I beg you.

_Six minutes later_

**Re:**

It’s okay, do not worry about it. I do have a question, though… Does this mean you actually know DAY6?

_One minute later_

**Re:**

NO I DON’T AND I CAN’T TALK TO YOU ANYMORE, GOODBYE.

_Three months later_

**Subject: (no subject)**

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

From,

Seo Changbin.

_Three minutes later_

**Re:**

We don’t know each other at all but thank you so much for your very original Christmas message. Such a beautiful and pure epistle. Something completely not copy pasted and absolutely not selected to be sent to all your contacts warms my heart. You are so brave, Mr Seo. Thanks for sharing your story. Couldn’t think of a more original way to wish everyone a Merry Christmas.

My best wishes,

Kim Seungmin.

_Forty minutes later_

**Re:**

Excuse my email, dear Kim Seungmin. Your contact seems to have slipped into my contact list by accident —you might remember how a few months ago I was trying to contact someone else—. I will remove you right now.

P.S. If you happen to find something more original than “Merry Christmas and a happy New Year” to wish a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, please do feel free to tell me. Until then, Merry Christmas and happy New Year.

S.C.B

_Seven minutes later_

**Re:**

I hope you are having a nice Christmas break and I wish for you that this coming year brings you lots of inspiration for you to make severely good demos so you can be hired and make good money to be well rested enough. If not, feel free to complain —in error— to me, though.

Kim Seungmin.

_Two minutes later_

**Re:**

Wow!

Best,

S.C.B

_Thirty-two days later_

**Subject: Not a day more**

Dear DAY6, I have been very patient with you. I seriously want to work with all of you and I think my demos are good enough, because yours are too. But I can’t do this anymore. You need to give me an answer. I’m serious this time. Not that I wasn’t all the times I complained before, but you know. Please, answer me back.

Yours truly,

S.C.B

_An hour later_

**Re:**

Dearest Mr Seo,

Are you doing this on purpose? Or are you just a little dumb?

Kim Seungmin.

_Fifteen minutes later_

**Re:**

Oh my god, I am seriously so embarrassed. You see, I am continuously writing to international emails so I just forget to enter the right one. I promise I’m not doing this on purpose and I absolutely do not want to bother you at all. I’m also not dumb —well, maybe just a little—. Please forgive me, it won’t happen again. Probably.

Also, you told me on Christmas I was free to email you if I wasn’t hired, so there you go. You jinxed it.

Just kidding. I am very sorry. Please do not sue me.

Best regards,

Seo Changbin.

_Ten minutes later_

**Re:**

I have a question, do you realize you have basically told me you are emailing DAY6’s private account?

Kim Seungmin.

_Seven minutes later_

**Re:**

I NEVER DID THAT.

_One minute later_

**Re:**

You basically did. And practically confirmed their email is youngkbestboy@naver.com, since you keep getting it wrong because you email the international one with gmail, and that one is mine. Which means you are a producer trying to work with JYP, since you sent your demos. And you also forgot to sign your email.

Kim Seungmin.

_Six minutes later_

**Re:**

I don’t know what to say. Are you always this clever? Do I have to be careful around you? Who are you? Are you from the mafia? Are you going to kill me? Please don’t leak their email. If you want to kill me then that’s okay, but don’t leak the email, please. Also, I know this is hard for a fan but can you please not email them? As a fan, you should know the importance of security and privacy. Please? Tell me you are a decent guy. Even if you don’t care about idols’ privacy, at least tell me you care about a broke cool guy (that would be me). They would kill me and that Sungjin guy freaks me out. I shouldn't even have used that email myself, but you know… Desperate times call for desperate measures. They could fire me. Please have mercy on me.

Thank you,

Seo Changbin.

_Two minutes later_

**Re:**

Don’t worry, I won’t do anything with the information I now have on my hands. Except, maybe, tease you, Mr Seo, a little. I am indeed clever, but this was nothing. It was easy to figure out.

About your other questions, I will answer them tomorrow. I have to turn my laptop off.

Have a good night,

Kim Seungmin.

P.S. Sungjin is actually very nice. But I won’t swear for my life because you have actually met him and I haven’t.

P.S.1. Who would fire you? You are not even hired yet.


End file.
